Amor Imposible
by Ana111
Summary: Es duro que ya con 14 años no sepas quienes eran tu padres y tus hermanas y si siguen vivos, con el villano actualmente más peligroso de Nueva York y con la persona a la que más quieres conteniéndose para protegerte.
1. Introducción

**Introducción **

Yo soy Alexandra Coleman… Solo Alex os quiero contar una historia aunque claro no voy a empezar con una silueta de una chica y un interrogación en vuestra cabeza quiero que sepáis como soy.

Alexandra Coleman:

Pelo: A capas ligeras ondulado y castaño oscuro hasta la cintura.

Ojos: Castaño oscuro

Piel: grupo de pecas bajo los ojos, piel pálida.

Altura: 1,60.

Nació en: Bangkok (Tailandia)

Edad: 14 años

Mascotas: Perro (Mastín blanco) Nero Longitud 1,50 Altura 1,10(Adulto) 20 cm longitud 10 cm altura

Vive en: Nueva York.

Lugar favorito: El parque.

Color favorito: Morado

Hermanas: ?

Padres: ?

Sé que es inquietante lo de que no sepa quiénes eran mis padres y mis hermanas pero no puedo mentir.

Tengo un dato curioso, y es que nunca me dicen algo que no sepa pero eso no me ayudará a desvelar mi pasado.

_Y mi historia continúa… _


	2. Chapter 1-Solo yo y Abril

**1**

Acababa de salir de casa, iba a coger un avión que me llevaría a Nueva York. Solo íbamos yo y Abril una adolescente de 15 años que conozco desde hace bastante pero tampoco somos amigas solo conocidas.

Aquel día iba con una camiseta de sisas celeste una chaqueta de chándal rosa y una maya negra. El pelo suelto.

Mi última maleta la llevaba Abril, tenía mi ordenador portátil negro con su cargador y unos discos de música, uno de Zendaya mi artista favorita.

Abril: Bueno creo que ya está todo.

Alex: No hay un colgante dentro tengo que ir a buscarlo.

Abril: ¿Por qué le das tanta importancia ese colgante del "Ying Yang"?

Alex: Es lo último que me queda de mi madre, vuelvo en un momento.

Alex entro en su cuarto y cogió un colgante con dicho símbolo grabado.

Un vez más una visión de un momento supuesto cuando era pequeña le hizo doler la cabeza pero no grito, solo hizo una mueca de dolor.

Una vez en el aeropuerto Abril le ayudó a subir la maleta y las

dos mochilas deportivas:

Abril: Tienes pocas cosas.

Alex: Ya, solo llevo lo que me hace falta el resto de las cosas las dejo.

PENSAMIENTOS DE ABRIL:

Tenía pensado romper el hielo, quería que fuéramos amigas al fin y al cabo hora seremos compañeras de piso justo ahora abandonare la casa de mi tía para eso por fin pero no puedo estar tranquila así, siempre fue muy reservada y estuvo un poco de bajón, pero es comprensible teniendo en cuenta su pasado, solo espero que en nueva york logre algo con lo que pueda olvidarse, algo que cure esas heridas, creo que la respuesta será cercana a mí.

Abril parecí buscar conversación, de vez en cuando comentaba algo pero yo mantenía silencio y me sumía en mi mundo no suelo cogerle confianza a nadie desde siempre.

Solo quería llegar ordenar mis cosas e ir a dar un paseo nocturno por el parque, por lo que me contó ella era muy bonito.

Por fin llegamos al aeropuerto y mi perro Nero, nos esperaba allí con la tía de Abril, cundo quedamos en que iría a vivir con ella le pedí que se lo llevar para acostumbrarlo, lloró un poco para que lo acariciara pero le quité la correa, lo cogí y le puse la nariz contra la mía, me lamió mucho y yo le di un beso en la parte de arriba entre las orejas.

Una vez en casa fui a mi habitación, hice la cama y puse mis cosas cada una en su sitio.


	3. Capítulo 2-En el instituto

**2**

Cuando acabé eran las 2:00 de la mañana pero me daba igual y Nero tenía mucha energía así que fui a pasearlo por el parque para que cogiéramos sueño.

Salí igual que entré no quería coger frío, a Nero lo llevaba en brazos, no quería que alguien lo pisara de momento es muy pequeño y nadie lo vería.

Más de una vez me dio la sensación de que me seguían pero pase en rotundo.

Al volver a casa ya ni me puse el pijama me acosté en la cama, y dormí al momento.

Al día siguiente me levanté y me puse una camiseta lila claro con un pañuelo verde y un pantalón vaquero largo con unas botas lazadas negras.

En el instituto fui al despacho del director para que me dieran unas cosas que supuestamente debo tener :

Director: Bien debes tener un mapa y las llaves de tu taquilla.

Alex: Muchas gracias Sr. Boldman.

Salí de allí y fui a mi taquilla para dejar los libros y otras cosas que no puedo llevar encima todo el rato. Mientras iba al recreo una chica de pelo corto bob rubio y ojos azules habló conmigo:

¿?: Hola, tu eres la nueva, se lo que es ser nueva todos los chicos irán a por ti creme pero hay que ser fuerte y sabes como son, ¿Antes donde vivías? Me tienes cara de Tailandesa pero no estoy segura si quieres contarle algo a alguien yo soy Reachel.

Alex: Perdona, perdona, soy muy callada pero no digo que tu tengas que serlo solo que si no te importa baja un poco el nivel es que no te quiero ofender pero…

Reachel: Ah lo siento lo hice otra vez, ya me lo han dicho muchas veces, no tengo amigos porque a la gente le agobia mucho mi tendencia a hablar demasiado cuando nadie me escucha. Pero lo siento ya hablas poco para que yo no te deje.

Alex: Tranquila mejor eso a que seas mala persona.

Reachel: Me extraña que aún no tengas ningún amigo eres un encanto.

Alex: Gracias.

Reachel: Oh que camiseta tan mona.

Alex: Yo ya no digo nada de esos vaqueros son un pasada.

Reachel: Te gusta el lila.

Alex: En general me gustan todos los tonos violeta, lila, morado… Todos me parecen geniales de echo es el tono del que pinté mi habitación.

Reachel: Donde vives.

Alex: Con Abril.

Reachel: Esa chica es un encanto pero no me hice su amiga porque apenas nos vemos nuestras horas de clase hacen que no podamos vernos apenas y en el móvil una que no tengo y dos que mi madre no suelta el suyo.

Alex:Jajajaja.

Reachel: Vaya ¿Te gusta bailar, eres bailarina?

Alex: Claro es mi pasión pero tu eres una chica telepática.

Reachel: Solo soy alguien muy curiosa por lo que me fijo en todo de la gente y hago deducciones y la portada de esa carpeta.

Alex: Bueno eso ya me parece menos supersticioso.

Reachel: Ya yo creo en los poderes de la mente pero tampoco hay que

Pasarse.

Alex: Yo creo en muchos poderes mentales y orales pero nunca digo nada la gente creería que estoy loca.


	4. Chapter 3-Soy Shredder

**3**

Por la tarde hice los deberes, me puse un chándal, y luego fui a pasear sola a las 22:00 en un callejón un chica vestida de ninja me paró de repente sacó un katana yo tengo la suerte de que se muchos tipos de artes marciales así que ambas luchamos igualadamente pero en un momento vi tortugas gigantes me distraje un poco y aprovechó para tacarme y dejarme en el suelo un momento pero conseguí tirarla y hui.

No tenía en mente para nada contarlo pero a partir de ese día tenía claro en hacer un patrulla nocturna, esa chica me sonaba y quería averiguar a que venía eso.

Por la noche... Bueno más por la noche a la 1:00 de la mañana hice otra patrulla y vi otra vez a las tortugas pero noté a alguien detrás de mí, no era la chic de antes, de esta era un hombre que medía al menos 2 metros con una armadura similar:

Alex: Quien eres tu.

¿?: Yo soy Sheredder

A simple vista notaba debilidad me sentí como si fuera imposible vencerle pero eso no me detendría volví a mirar esas tortugas y estaban acompañadas de una rata la cual vestía una túnica tradicional japonesa, pero las tortugas tenían: Uno un antifaz azul y unas katanas al igual que el resto con rodilleras y protecciones, otro un antifaz rojo y unos sais, el tercero un antifaz morado con un bo y el último con pinta de asustado tenía un antifaz naranja y unos nuchakus. Me dispuse a pelear sabiendo que los cinco me miraban preocupados seguramente creerían que no era fuerte para ganarle y yo no me intimidé. Sacó unas cuchillas de los dedos de su armadura y a mí no me asustó tampoco pero lo primero que hizo fue atacarme con ellas dejándome una herida en la parte superior izquierda de la cadera, no quería pero vi que lo necesitaría saqué mis Tessen eran dos abanicos de guerra, bloquee un par de ataques pero uno lo rompió, pasé al ataque lo lancé y lo esquivó cundo volvió a mí lo guardé y di volteretas hacia atrás esquivando sus ataques y debilitándome por la pérdida de sangre pero aguanté, a las 4 volteretas le di unas patadas y me tiró al suelo Ya no era capaz de levantarme se disponía a atacar pero las fuerzas que me quedaban no me permitían esquivarlo, pensé que moriría hasta que me pareció oír hablar a las tortugas y saltaron de su escondite el del antifaz morado se quedó conmigo un momento y me dijo que me tranquilizara, fue lo último que oí antes de que me durmiera.

Cuando abrí los ojos me miraban todos y yo no sabía como reaccionar.


	5. Capítulo 4-Ver tortugas gigantes

4

No era el echo de ver tortugas gigantes con personalidad humana lo que mas me sorprendia, si no que ademas Abril hubiera estdo desde el principio enterada, lo sabia, por todo lo que encajaba en ello, su padre desapareció y fue vivir con su tía hasta que vine yo, luego todo lo cientifico que me contaba sobre l mutación que yo no me creía. Abrí los ojos poco a poco, como si estuviera pestañeando, pero entonces la tortuga del antifaz naranja gritó de forma que me alarmé y me senté de repente:

¿? Morado: Se puede saber que haces la has austado.

¿? Naranja: Vi que no se despertaba y tuve miedo.

¿? Azul: Se estaba despertndo tío, esta herida acaba de luchar contra Shredder que querias que te asustara tambien abriendo los ojos de repente, no tiene fuerzas.

Alex: No, tranquilos.

¿?Morado: ¿Estás bien?

Alex: Si, y gracias por salvarme si no lo hubierais echo...

¿?: No hay de que.

La rata de la túnica entró tras decir eso:

¿?: Mi nombre es Splinter.

¿? Azul: Yo presento el resto sensei, yo soy Leonardo, el es Raphael, el Donatello, y el que te acaba de pegar un susto es Miguel Angel.

Splinter: Si me buscais estaré meditando.

Se dio la vuelta, y cuando supuestamente ya no podía ver ni oir empezó a hacerle burla, solo supuestamente, por que no tardó, una de las cajas de pizza, conocer lo que es dar un golpe en redondo, Mickey casi llora, pero creo que aguanta más en las peleas, yo que tenia la mano en la boca solte una carcajada muy ligera solo "ja", sonriendo:

Leonardo: Te está bien.

Miguel Angel: Siento haberte asustado así .

Alex: No, tranquilo.

Mira la hora en su reloj y ve que son las 08:55:

Alex: Dios, voy a llegar tarde al insti si no me voy ya.

Leonardo: ¿Seguro que estas bien?¿Te acompañamos?

Alex: Si, si estoy bien, aunque de cualquier forma y es de día así que podrían veros. Adiós.

Fuí corriendo hasta la tapa de alcantarilla que estaba en el techo de su guarida, y salí por ahí, mi suerte era que daba a un callejon en el que nadie podí verme, en excepción claro de alguien que no se había rendido en la batalla:

Raphael: Una chica fuerte eh.

Donatello: Bah no es para tanto.

Apoyado en la mesa en la que la tenían tumbada se cayó de forma que Raphael y podía hacer la burla del momento:

Raphel: ¿Quien es el débil ahora? Hahahaha.

Leonardo mirando serio y algo alerta el sitio por donde habí salido, y Mickey triste, empuja a Raphael y este cae hacia atras.

Alex llega a casa y se cambia de ropa a un top mordo simple de media manga y unos vaqueros cortos, claro que se pone unos tenis, y se ata el pelo en una coleta dejando dos mechas sueltas delante.

Al llegar tuve más suerte de que el profesor ún no habia llegado así que tuve tiempo de ir a la taquilla a por los libros de la clase, Reachel se me pone al lado:

Reachel: Hola, llegas algo tarde ¿Te ha pasado algo?

Alex: No, que va es solo que no me sonó el despertador.


	6. Capítulo 5-Tras todo aquello

Tras todo aquello fuí junto de Abril, un poco con intención de presentársela a Reachel, y otra por hablar con ella a solas sobre los amigos mutantes:

Alex: Hola.

Abril: Ah hola ¿Tu eres Reachel verdad?

Reachel:(Emocionada) Si.

Abril: Estaba deseando conocerte.

Reachel: Y yo a ti, ¿Sabes? Te he visto muchas veces, todas queriendo pedirte el número eres fantástica.

Abril: Ahora no puedo, y ya sabes lo poco que coincidimos pero puedes pedirselo a Alex ella lo tiene.

Alex: (Dándose un pequeño golpe en la frente por no haberse acordado antes) Por cierto tengo que hablar contigo Abril, a solas, Reachel ¿Te importa?

Reachel: No que va, un placer conocerte.

Alex: (Una vez que se va enseñándole el movil con una foto) ¿Todas esas desapariciones de las que me avisó tu tía, han tenido que ver con una rata y cuatro tortugas parlanchinas, por algún casual?

Abril: (Ya habíasuspirado cuando lex empezó a hablar)

Alex: ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada.

Abril: Te lo dije indirectmente pero ni eso podía hacer, y que fueras a creerme.

Alex: Ya, pues un samurai de dos metros casi me mata y no hace falta decir quien me salvó.

Abril: Shredder, estás bien ¿No?

Alex: Tengo la herida aún, ¿Por qué creías que había llegado tarde, el despertador suena demsiado bien, de echo pesar de que no había nadie en casa, no se si despertó a los vecinos, las paredes son finas, el sonido fuerte y la casa vacía.

Abril: Lo siento.

Alex: Pero ¿Tu sabes la de veces que me llamaba tu tía diciéndome que no estabas, por la noche?¿Quién crees que tenía que calmarla? Y lo más importante , no podrás seguir así sin que ndie sepa su secreto durante mucho más, basta que los kraang ataquen, para detenerles tendrán que dejrse ver y y me dirás tu quien convencerá a la gente de que cómo llegaron a ser así y que son un milagro científico y no natural, básicamente protegerlos.

Abril: Tú no digas nada.

Alex: No lo iba a hacer, me salvaron la vida.


	7. Chapter 6-Sin bajar la guardia

Por la tarde le conté todo a Nero, el me escucha y lo sé de un gesto me daba la sensación de que me decía que todas las respuestas que buscaba, solo las podían tener las tortugas, le hice caso.

Llegadas las 23:00 de la noche hice una patrulla, por el momento solo quería investigar, si me encontraba a los chicos bien y si no, estaba dispuesta a enfrentarme de nuevo a cualquiera entre aquel hombre y la misteriosa ninja.

Pasado un rato, me pareció ver y de echo veía un pequeño grupo de krang a lo lejos, los seguí, y me llevaron hasta una runión de 4 krang, la ninja y Shredder tenían otros dos ninjas, exactamente iguales detrás, de repente ví que los kraang tan solo de un par de palabras provocaron que me miraran, desde el principio sabían que yo estaba allí, salté de mi escondite con mis Tessen en la mano, y no parecían querer lucha:

Shredder: Queremos proponerte un trato.

Alex: (Sin bajar la guerdia) ¿Que clase de trato?

Shredder: Conocemos, que tu familia, desapareció hace 14 años, y sabemos donde están, si te unes a nosotros tras un tiempo de unión te lo diremos todo.

Alex: ¿Me darías tiempo para pensarlo?

Shredder: Está bien, pero si tardas, no dudaré en exterminarte.

Alex: Bien, lo pensaré, en breve obterndrás una respuesta.

Shredder: Esperaré impaciente.

Alex da un saltó y desaparece en las sombras:

Ninja: ¿Crees que aceptará?

Shredder: Es demasiado débil como para dejar escapar la oportunidad de reencontrarse con su familia.

Ninja: Lo sé, pero ¿Sabes de verdad donde están?

Shredder: No contestaré a eso, no tienes porque saberlo.

Ninja: ¿Cómo no?

Dieron las 2:00 de la mañana, recordaba las palabras del samurai: "¿Será verdad lo que me dijo?¿Sabrá donde están mis padres, y mis hermanas?

Todo daba vueltas en mi cabeza, quería liberarme un poco, así que fuí a la guarida de las tortugas, llamaba a los chicos, pero nadie contestaba, Splinter, salía de la sala de entrenamiento, y me dijo que habían slido de patrulla, y que si quería podía ir a buscarlos, eso hice, les encontré luchando con un grupo kraang más grande que cualquier otro grupo que hubiera visto, pero habían caído en trampas que les habían puesto, decidí devolverles el favor que me habían echo, salté y los kraang dirigieron a mi toda su atención, grave error, me abrí paso y liberé a Raph y Mickey, que se ocuparon de los kraang mientras me ocupaba de Donee y Leo, me dieron las gracias, y me empezó a doler la herida:

Leo: Mejor quédate aquí Donee vigilala.

Donee: Si.

Alex: Pero...

Donee: Ya lucharás con nosotros cuando no tengas una herida mortal en un sitio letal.

Alex: ¿Esto para ti es un sitio letal?

Donee: Tan cerca del corazón si.

Alex: Así que esa es tu lógica.

Donee: Si.

Alex: Olvídalo.

Aproveché el momento y salí corriendo, seguí luchando con los kraang:

Leo: Te dije que la vigilaras.

Donee: Y lo hice pero aprovechó cuando estaba ocupándome de un par de kraang.

Raph se acercó a mi:

Raph: Es mejor que pares podrías salir peor de lo que entraste.

Alex: Deja que lo piense... No.

Raph: (Riendo un poco)Yo pensando que no encontraría a alguien tan testarudo como yo.


	8. Chapter 7-Antes de decir nada

Alex: Pensabas mal.(Dándole un puñetzo hacia atrás a un kraang que se acercaba a ella)

Raph: Tengo que decirlo, eres buena.

Alex: ¿Crees que te igualo?

Raph: Estás entre Leo y yo.

Alex: Que sois los mejores.

Raph: (Burlón)Exacto, aun que yo soy el mejor y tiras mucho mas a Leo.

Le di un empujón y se rió:

Alex: ¿De que vas?

Mickey: Eh novietes, podeis parar.

Leo: Ah, Raph ven aquí ahora mismo y tu como no te quedes ahí te juro que...

Alex: No me das miedo chaval.

Salí corriendo como hice con Donee Raph estiró al brazo hacia mi intentando parame y de un par de palizas podía verse un montón con todo los kraang que nos habían atacado y los cerebritos saliendo asquerosamente de sus cuerpos.

Al rato estábamos en lo altro de un edificio no se en cuál ni donde, Donee había estado todo el camino insistente en mirar la herida y yo estaba de acuerdo, pero cuando quitó el parche que me había puesto sangraba bastante:

Donee: Ves, esto te pasa por testaruda, voy a limpiarlo.

Noté que tenía a alguien detrás que me ib a atacar y por reflejos, le tiré al suelo, era la ninj, temí que pudiera venir por lo del trato y para procurar hacer que se fuera antes de decir nada, la eché, y me sangraba aún más la herida, Donee me echó la bronca, pero limpió la herida, y usó otro parche pra taparla:

Alex: Lo siento.

Donee: Bah tu tranquila, Leo siempre hace lo mismo es solo que me preocupa, estas algo mareada, con la de sangre que has perdido sería lo normal.

Alex: Bastante.

Leo: Deberías ir a casa, pero alguien te va a acompañar.

Raph: Ya voy yo.

Mickey: Vaya Raph, hoy estás en plan caballero.

Raph: Calla y vuelve con el resto.

Cuando Mickey fué a mirar Donee y Leo ya se habían ido, se veían a lo lejos:

Mickey: ¡CHICOS ESPERADME !

Se alejó corriendo y Raph se dió la vuelta, negando con la cabeza y sonriendo me dijo:

Raph: Vamos.

Saltó y yo le seguí .


	9. Chapter 8-Me dolió la herida

Nos apoyamos en el balcón del piso que daba a las escaleras de emergencia, le pregunté si quería entrar:

Raph: Vale.

Abrí la puerta, dimos al salón el cuál está bonito luego fuimos a mi cuarto:

Raph: Es bonito.

Alex: ¿Para ser de una chica?

Raph: No, mola.

Alex: Bueno, pues gracias.

Raph: ¿Hay algún motivo para que me hayas preguntado si quería entrar?

Alex: En realidad si.

Raph:Y ¿Cuál?

Alex: Te quería presentar a alguien.

Nero saltó hacia Raph, el no había visto al perro, pero empezó a lamerle:

Raph: Para no conocerme resulta muy cariñoso.

Alex: Porque sabe que no estarías aquí si no fueras un amigo, y que también fuiste uno entre los que me salvaron.

Raph: No me digas que se lo cuentas, y aun encima lo entiende todo.

Alex: (Cogiendo a Nero) Es mi perrito listo.

Lo dejé despues de dejar que me lamiera la cara, era tarde así que lo dejé en la cama que hay en el pasillo, total, luego cuando me acueste entra y se tumba a dormir conmigo:

Raph: Gracias por presentarme semejante amigo, ya veo que no recibe mal a la gente.

Alex: Ya.

Me dolió la herida otra vez y me toque la zona, miraba fijamente mi mano, y el me puso la suya encima, pero aparte la mia y la puse encima.


	10. Chapter 9-Momento que siempre me negué

RAPHAEL Fué un momento que siempre me negué, habia dicho que enamorarse para mi no era una opción y que en tal caso lo negaría, y no seguiría mis sentimientos, pero notaba como respiraba, en momentos su corazón y, no quería negar eso, no quería perderla.

No se si se dió cuenta, pero tanto el como yo nos acercamos, cada vez más y con los ojos entreabiertos y cuando me dí cuenta teníamos la nariz de uno y de otro juntas, no hice nada solo cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar, pero Abril llegó a casa y saludó, me aparté de él de repente con cuidado y fuí con ella:

Alex : Lo siento.

Raph: No, nada.

Abrí la puerta y la cerré.

RAPHAEL Me quedé un poco con las ganas, sin querer me había dado un golpe en el pecho, la verdad me dolió en el momento y mantenía la mano, en el "medio de la linea central superior de la coraza delantera" Así le llama Donee, pero, a diferencia del resto del tiempo que notaba como un peso en el pecho, de repente había desaparecido.

Fuí a la guarida, tenía idea de preguntrle al sensei:

Splinter: ¿Ocurre algo Raphael?

Raph: Si bueno quería pedirle consejo sensei.

Me arrodillé, hablaba severo, lo cual le hizo saber que el tema era serio para mi:

Splinter: ¿Que clase de consejo?

Raphael: Es el único al que le puedo preguntar sobre esto, ya que usted sabe lo que es amar a alguien.

Splinter: ¿Que ocurre?

Raphael: ¿Sabe de la chica a la que salvamos del ataque de Shredder?

Splinter: Si.

Raphael: Se hizo amiga nuestra, nos salvó a nosotros de un ataque kraang, y perdió sangre con la herida, tanta que se mareó así que, le acompañé a su casa y, me quiso presentar a su perro claro que no me dijo nada, y entré con ella, en su cuarto, le dolió la herida otra vez, y no se en que estaba pensando, que ella se tocó la herida y yo puse mi mano en ella también, eso llevó a que me dejase llevar y si no fuera porque llegó Abril, nos hubieramos besado.

Splinter: ¿Como te sentiste en ese momento?

Raphael: Cuando puse la mano en su herida, notaba como respiraba, su corazón por momentos, cada momento de mi vida he notado como un peso dentro de mi, y con ella desaparece, no se sensei ¿Son imaginaciones mias o estoy enamorado de ella?

Splinter: Eso debes descubrirlo, tu, si todo eso fueron imginaciones tuyas pudiste sentirlo de todas formas, el amor solo puede saber si se siente uno mismo, y más cuando surge, entre vosotros cuatro un amor así y parece que no me equivocaba, me lo imaginaba en ti primero.

Raphael: ¿Por qué?

Splinter: En la mayoría de los casos el que menos se lo espera es el primero en conocer su forma de ser más profunda.


	11. Chapter 10-Pensé directamente en Raph

Por la mañana, me levanté, pensé directamente en Raph, lo que nos había pasado el día anterior me tenía impactada, nunca había visto eso por mi parte , pero, como dice Abril, en la vida nada es una casualidad.

Me vestí, por los sorprendentes 23 grados, con un pantalón corto vaquero, un top estadounidense, y unos tenis (Ya, como uso mucho más los tenis tengo casi todo el calzado tenis, el pelo lo llevé suelto, dos mechas que tengo delante, las que suelo usar par dejar delante cuando me ato una coleta, las até con una goma de plástico en la mitad, usé un poco de brillo de labios, me gusta ponerlo de vez en cuando, me queda bien y hidrata los labios, o no se que le hace que es bueno.

Al llegar al insti estaba por decir, "Reachel tan alegre como siempre" Me cae muy bien esa chica ya le di su número por wast app, el de Abril:

**Reachel**: Hola ¿Que tal?

**Alex**: Bien, ¿Y tu?

**Reachel**: Bien, se te ve contenta.

La miré sonriendo y mordiendome el labio inferior:

**Reachel**: Ooooh, es un por un chico.

**Alex**: Si, tu no lo conoces.

**Reachel**:Cuentame el más minimo detalle quiero saberlo: ¿Cómo se llama?¿Es mayor que tu?¿Cómo lo conociste?¿Tu también le gustas?¿Tiene algún hermano?¿El es mono?¿Su hermano también?Cómo se te escape algún detalle te mato.

**Alex**: Voy a contestar solo a lo que me has pedido, solo llevamos dos días conocidos.

**Reachel**: También me vas a decir si salis, y si fué amor a primera vista.

**Alex**: Se llama Raphael, es un año mayor que yo, el día que nos conocimos me había herido, y me dolió bastante, era en la pierna y el y sus hermanos me ayudaron, creo que si le gusto, tres hermanos, no están mal de echo hay uno Miguel Angel que es tu yo chico, y Raph, cuando lo conoces tal vez no te atraiga, pero me parece mucho mejor persona que cualquier otro chico que haya conocido, y he conocido mucho, no salimos, y como casi explico ahora, me enamoré de el poco a poco.

**Reachel**: Jo, quiero conocer a su hermano.

**Alex**: Creeme, que tampoco sería muy fácil salir del lio en el que nos meteríamos si le conocieras.

**Reachel**: ¿C-Cómo?

**Alex**: Olvídalo.

**Reachel **:¿Crees que podré?

**Alex**:(Riendo un poco)No te queda otra.


End file.
